Oh it's love
by syifa soo
Summary: Ingin menyesal hari ini tapi rasanya sudah terlambat, bibit benih Chanyeol sudah tertanam di dalam rahim nya. CHANBAEK/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Oh it's love**

 **(Typo is everywhere)**

Meja bundar dengan taplak meja berwarna green soft serta vas bunga putih berbentuk slim menjadi tempat berkumpul ketiga manusia yang kini hanya bertatapan tanpa satupun kata keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

Pria berkacamata bingkai berwarna coklat itu menarik nafas serta membuang nya beberapa kali dalam tempo cepat, mata terpejam serta bibir dilipat dengan dua tangan didepan dada.

"BYUN BAEK HYUN !" suara keras itu membuat seisi café saling bertatapan, yang dipanggil sibuk sendiri dengan pacuan jantung nya yang tak menentu.

"Oh Sehun, astaga kenapa kau berteriak ? apa itu perlu ? aku didepan mu" Baekhyun mengusap dada nya pelan, berusaha tenang. Tapi tidak dengan pria yang berteriak tadi didepan nya.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun" kali ini pria lain yang tepat duduk disamping nya

"Kau pikir bagaimana kami bisa tidak kaget hah ? kau – ah benar-benar" laki-laki yang duduk disamping nya nampak frustasi sambil mengerut kening nya.

"Kalian kenapa sih, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan ? ekspresi yang kalian tunjukan seperti melihat anjing mati dijalanan saja tau"

"Bodoh, kau hamil anak Chanyeol. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tenang ? kau setuju kan Luhan ?"

"Mm aku setuju, sangat setuju. Dasar si kampret, belum 2 bulan ku tinggal kau sendiri di korea. Haishh jinjja, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hah ?"

Baekhyun dibuat bingung, ia menggaruk sisian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi mendadak inggin digaruk. Cengiran tengil keluar dari bibirnya. Disaat kedua temannya sendiri bahkan bersitegang seperti harimau kelaparan.

"Entahlah, tapi Chanyeol bilang dia akan menikahi ku – tahun depan"

"TAHUN DEPAN ?"

"KAMPRET"

"TAI"

"BEGO"

"TOLOL"

 _Oh my god hunhan_

Anak kecil yang melewat baru saja buru-buru Baekhyun usir dan menyuruh nya untuk menutup telinga.

"YAK ! perhatikan kata-kata mu, untung saja anak itu tidak dengar. Kasihan ibunya yang sudah susah-susah menyekolahkan nya malah mendengar kata-kata maki- "

"Yak ! urusan mu belum selesai"

"Jangan coba-coba ganti topik pembicaraan"

 _Ah mati sudah_

"Kenapa? why ? why ? aku yang hamil kenapa kalian yang ribut, haish jinjja"

"Ha, apa ? kau bilang apa?"

"Hey hey luhan a-aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja ini terlalu berlebihan. Kalian seperti tidak menyukaiku lagi – sebagai teman dekat"

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu melepaskan kaca mata nya, cahaya blits nampak dari depan seorang siswi penggemar oppa boyband fanatik memprotet nya tanpa permisi setelah ia melepas kacamata nya.

"Oh Sehun ! pake lagi"

"Iyah iyah" dan Luhan kembali membuat pria kekar itu ketakutan. Pasangan suami istri yang tak jelas.

"Baek, kau hamil dan Chanyeol harus menikahimu secepat nya. Tahun depan ? kau pikir bayi mu akan bertahan satu tahun didalam perut mu. Pikir itu baik-baik Baek" nasihat dari Oh Sehun yang sudah berpengalaman dalam mengarungi rumah tangga bersama kekasih nya atau istrinya XI Luhan, membuat pikiran Baekhyun luluh lantak.

Disisi lain Luhan mengusap bahu sebelah kanan nya sambil memberi tatapan ketenangan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak perduli kau akan menikah dengan siapa, asal kau bisa bahagia. Tapi untuk Chanyeol, aku tidak yakin Baek. Kalian berdua kan – cukup jauh untuk bisa disebut akrab. Apalagi sebagai sepasang suami istri. Apa kau yakin hubungan kalian sudah baikan ?"

"HAHAHAH"

Tawa terbahak-bahak datang dari Baekhyun memenuhi atmosfer yang sudah susap payah diciptakan setenang mungkin. Rasanya Luhan sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangan nya untuk membanting isi kepala anak itu.

"Wah Luhan-ssi, kau pikir aku masih anak SMA apa ? bertengkar lagi seperti dulu rasanya aku sudah cukup tahu diri. Aku ini sudah tua tau"

"Sejak kapan kalian sudah baikan ?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil mengendikan bahunya. Keadaan kembali tenang seperti di awal, semuanya terdiam. Tapi kedua sahabat Baekhyun itu masih saling merasakan ke khawatiran yang tiba-tiba datang.

Baekhyun meraih cangkir yang berisi coklat panas yang ia pesan, menempelkan telapak tangan nya yang terasa beku ke beberapa sisian lebar mug besar itu.

"Baekhyun" panggil Luhan

"Hm ?" yang dipanggil sibuk sendiri sambil meniupkan kebulan asap dari coklat panas nya

"Apa Chanyeol mencintai mu ?"

 **DEG**

"Apa? c-cinta ?"

Sehun lagi-lagi menutup wajah nya dengan dua tangan lebar sambil berusaha tenang.

"Mana ada orang yang akan menikah jika satu sama lain tak saling jatuh cinta, kau dan Chanyeol tak mungkin seperti itu kan ? benar ?"

"Yah mungkin begitu"

"Baekhyun-ah" kali ini Sehun yang memanggil, dulu saat masih di sekolah laki-laki itu yang sering menjadi benteng pelindung untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mungkin sekarang pun masih.

"Kau harus tetap seperti ini, aku percaya pilihan mu itu tepat. Aku dan Luhan adalah saksi bisu hubungan kalian berdua yang tak pernah baik sewaktu disekolah. Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak kalau takdir yang akan merubah nasib kalian suatu hari nanti"

 _Dan hari itu adalah hari ini..._

 _Sehun kau benar_

Suara _beep beep_ dari pintu apartement yang sudah terkunci membuat langkah Baekhyun semakin yakin untuk memasuki flat kecil nya yang sudah ia tempati bertahun-tahun. Tepat nya, setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Bucheon dan menetap di Seoul.

Begitu juga dengan kejadian itu, dimana mata tertutup kabut nafsu dan selintas pemikiran hanya tertuju pada panas nya hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Baekhyun lelah sehabis pulang bekerja disuatu swalayan tenaga nya habis terkuras seharian, tapi ia melihat seorang Park Chanyeol terlihat jalan tak menentu di dekat mobil hitam. Awal nya Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal, tapi kemudian ia merasa iba. Bagaimana seseorang yang telah terpengaruh oleh alkohol bisa mengemudikan mobil nya.

Mungkin untuk menancap gas dan berakhir pada sebuah tabrakan beruntun itu yang bisa terjadi. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi malaikat putih hari itu. hanya mengantarkan makhluk itu ke rumah nya. dan selesai.

Tapi malam itu, mereka menyelesaikan nya tepat di sofa putih yang terdapat di ruang tamu apartement Baekhyun, kain berserakan dimana-mana. Untuk seukuran lelaki mabuk seperti Chanyeol ia memiliki tenaga yang tersimpan lebih tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. ia benar-benar sudah sangat lelah. Dua jam mengitari jalanan demi mencari alamat rumah manusia itu yang tak berakhir ditempat nya juga.

Ingin menyesal hari ini tapi rasanya sudah terlambat, bibit benih Chanyeol sudah tertanam di dalam rahim nya.

Dan pagi itu, disaat mereka bangun bersama dengan Chanyeol yang tidur di atasnya dan nyeri di bagian selatan tubuh nya. Baekhyun berteriak, mendorong Chanyeol keras. Nyeri itu semakin bertambah dan serasa lubang anus nya seperti basah. Chanyeol merangkak kesudut ruangan mencari-cari kain sisa untuk menutupi burung nya. pagi terkonyol sepanjang hidup nya.

Sepertinya malam penuh hawa kelaparan itu datang lagi, sejak janin itu tumbuh di dalam rahim nya. tak ada satupun malam yang bisa ia isi dengan tidur nyeyak. Kelaparan,nyeri,mual selalu mengganggu waktu jam tidur berkualitas nya. ditambah lagi, ia harus menghadapi kepada kenyataan – jika isi didalam kulkas nya kini kosong melongsong. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak pergi berbelanja. Biasanya ia akan pergi ke flat Chanyeol dan memakan apa saja yang ada disana. Makhluk itu memiliki segalanya bahkan untuk seukuran lemari es.

Baekhyun memegang perutnya lagi, ia lapar benar-benar lapar. Jika pun ada cicak disini sudah dipastikan ia akan melahap nya.

"aishh kenapa aku bisa selapar ini, aughhss heh bayi kalau kau lapar minta saja sama daddy mu sana. Kenapa juga aku bisa hamil" ia terduduk lemas sambil menonton acara televisi tengah malam. Sebotol air putih yang hanya bisa ia masukan kedalam mulut nya malam ini.

"Hah si kampret (chanyeol) itu pasti sudah tidur nyeyak di tempat tidurnya, sementara aku disini kelaparan dan mengandung bayi nya. haishh jinjja, tak bisa aku biarkan"

...

"Hei kau tak pulang ?"

"Oh, Kai. Sepertinya aku tidur di sofa kantor lagi malam ini" Chanyeol masih membuka dokumen di atas meja nya, padahal orang-orang diluar sana sudah menutup mata sambil bermimpi tentang rencana liburan akhir tahun nanti.

"Kau yakin ? butuh bantuan? Aku bisa menyelesaikan nya di rumah dan mengiirm file nya besok pagi"

"Tak perlu"

"Oh yasudah, yeah kau lajang sih jadi masih bebas berkutat pada kerjaan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tidak seperti aku, tak pulang sehari saja ke rumah pasti kena omelan istri sendiri"

Chanyeol membeku tiba-tiba, ia seperti teringat sesuatu...

 _Oh no_

"Kai-ah aku berubah pikiran, aku butuh bantuan mu"

...

Chanyeol hanya memakirkan mobil nya di tepian jalan, ia ragu sambil menatap gedung tinggi didepan nya. ini agak canggung, sebelumnya ia tak pernah pergi sendiri ke flat Baekhyun atau yeah mengunjungi manusia itu bahkan di waktu seperti ini – jam dua malam. Apa itu masuk akal?

Kaki nya tetap melangkah, lupa-lupa ingat tentang lantai berapa dan no berapa Baekhyun tinggal di gedung ini. Tapi usahanya untuk mengingat tidak sia-sia, ia membuka pintu apartement seseorang dengan password yang benar. 1004, entah dari mana ingatan itu datang. Padahal hanya firasat.

Chanyeol ragu untuk memasuki dirinya kedalam, apa ini tidak terasa aneh ? apa yang akan Baekhyun pikirkan tentang nya setelah ini ?

Kabar kehamilan Baekhyun yang ia dengar setelah bertemu dengan manusia itu di lorong rumah sakit membuat sekujur tubuh nya benar-benar lemas. Ia baru saja menghamili musuh bebuyutan nya sendiri ? dan rasanya tak mungkin untuk bisa melarikan diri.

Tapi itu bukan hal yang mustahil, Chanyeol banyak uang ia bisa pergi ke negara manapun yang ia mau. Tapi hati kecil nya selalu berontak dan menolak keras, hidup nya jadi tak nyaman dan segala pikiran nya kacau balau. Kalau sudah begini mau apa lagi.

Ada seseorang yang sudah mejadi tanggung jawab nya saat ini, lupakan soal masa lalu yang ada sekarang adalah moment hari ini.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan seperti perampok unggulan, lampu diseluruh ruangan masih menyala. Mungkin Baekhyun masih terbangun, tapi untuk apa ? Kenapa dia bangun di tengah malam seperti ini

BLAAARRRGGGHHHHH

"Baekhyun ?" Chanyeol buru-buru mencari asal suara tersebut, pikiran nya semraut antara rasa penasaraan dan takut ketahuan. Ia berani masuk ke dalam kamar, ia tahu itu pasti kamar Baekhyun meskipun baru dua kali Chanyeol menyentuh flat ini. Tapi rasanya semua sudah di scan masuk ke dalam otak nya.

Benar seperti apa yang di duga-duga, suara itu milik Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa dia mengeluarkan suara aneh?

Bunyi toilet terdengar sampai ke luar, Chanyeol hanya mematung tepat di pintu depan. Dua detik kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan baju lengan panjang nya yang menyeka mulut nya.

"Yeol ?ngapain disini ?"

"A-ah itu...mmm...-"

"Apa mungkin -"

 _Dugaan apalagi kali ini ?_

"Mungkin apa ?"

"Yah ! Kau bawa makanan kan ? Iya kan ?"

"M-makanan ? Aku tak bawa apa-apa kesini"

"WHAT ?! Gila apa yah, jadi malam ini aku kelaparan lagi begitu ?! Yak ! Haish jinjja! Brengsek aku muntah,lemas seharian hah kau...enak-enak hidup santai begitu?"

"Apa ? Santai ? Kau pikir mengurus puluhan dokumen kau bilang santai ?"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang hamil, brengsek ! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi"

"Ok ok, aku beli makanan di luar sekarang"

Chanyeol berbalik, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Jangan, percuma aku sudah capek"

"Tapi-"

Terlanjur, Baekhyun sudah menaiki tempat tidur nya dan menggulung sendiri tubuh nya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di samping sambil melihat makhluk itu menjemput mimpinya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya bernafas lega, melihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas membuat mata nya sedikit mengantuk. Tapi malam ini ia harus memutuskan untuk tidur dimana ?

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba Baekhyun memanggil lagi dari belakang.

"Yeol"

"Hm ?"

"Tolong matikann lampunya"

Seorang CEO yang biasanya memerintah bawahan nya kini dengan mudah nya tunduk pada seorang pria mungil yang tengah mengandung dua minggu.

"Sudah"

"Ok huaaa"

"Mmmm Baek, aku tidur disini malam ini"

"Therherahhh"

Mungkin suara Baekhyun kurang jelas tapi bisa dipastikan Chanyeol dapat menterjemahkan nya dengan mudah. Laki-laki tinggi itu gerah membuka jas ketat nya, kancing kemeja hanya dibuka 1-3. Kaos kaki yang ia pakai pun di lempar disisian tempat yang tersembunyi. Matanya melirik pada sofa putih yang kosong.

Kedua pupil nya begitu berbinar, ia benar-benar butuh waktu tidur malam ini. Tidak ingat sejak kapan ia bisa memejamkan matanya setenang ini. Meskipun hanya tidur di sofa.

 _Ahhh hnnn chan- anghh_

Oh shit, moment erotis itu terulang lagi. Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan mengusap kening nya frustasi. Ia tak punya ingatan apapun yang jelas, bagaimana caranya bisa mendeskripsikan kejadian itu padahal ia sedang mabuk berat. Hasrat nya tiba-tiba menggebu. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini. Ia bukan lelaki murahan yang mudah tergoda.

Tapi kenapa harus BYUN BAEK HYUN !

"Haishh" Chanyeol hanya menggeram, ia melentangkan tubuh nya di sofa itu. Kaki nya yang panjang dan diameter sofa yang kurang pas membuat ujung kaki nya terpaksa menggantung.

Chanyeol menutup wajah nya dengan sebelah tangan kanan. Kenapa ia melakukan ini ? Ia bisa saja menelpon jasa supir pengganti atau memakai jasa supir pribadinya yang siap 24 jam. Hasrat Chanyeol tak terlalu merindukan rumah nya, hanya dengan sofa pendek ini tidurnya sudah bisa nyeyak. Padahal ada ranjang tempat tidur miliran won menanti nya di kamar pribadinya. Ada apa dengan chanyeol ? Rumah musuh bebuyutan nya lebih nyaman dibanding istana megah nya ?

Maybe...

Who knews ?

BLLAAAARRRGGHH

"Astaga Baekhyun"

Mata Chanyeol langsung merespon cepat, ia segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintu kamar mandi disana sudah terbuka, ia yakin Baekhyun pasti masuk kedalam.

"Baekhyun" manusia itu sedang menunduk di lingkaran toilet duduk. Suara isakan tangis keluar. Chanyeol mencoba mendekat perlahan.

"Kenapa ? Kau muntah lagi ?"

Baekhyun mendonggakan kepalanya dengan wajah basah sembab yang ia tunjukan.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis ?"

"Aku menyerah yeol, aku nggak mau hamil. Please aku nggak mau hamil"

DEG

Ada rasa tusukan yang membuat dada Chanyeol terasa sesak, kenapa hanya dengan mendengar perkataan Baekhyun membuat ia merasa sakit.

"Kau bisa berdiri, kau butuh banyak istirahat malam ini"

Baekhyun beberapa kali terjatuh, lutut nya bergetar hebat seperti orang kedinginan. Chanyeol secara perlahan menuntun Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur nya. Ia membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut membuat manusia itu merasa senyaman mungkin.

"Sudah mendingan ?" Tanya chanyeol. Kemeja kusut nya ia tarik sampai lengan atas lalu membenarkan posisi kepala Baekhyun pada bantal nya.

"Yeol"

"Huh ?"

"Aku menceritakan semuanya pada sehun dan luhan tentang hal ini"

"K-kau menceritakan nya ?"

Baekhyun menatap binar ke arah Chanyeol. Ia menatap kecewa kepada lelaki itu.

"Mungkin Sehun benar, aku harus menjauhi mu"

"Hei, kau berbicara tentang bayi ini? Sungguh aku tak akan lari Baek, meskipun kejadian itu dilakukan karena tak sengaja tapi aku tak sebrengsek yang kau kira"

Mata Baekhyun semakin suntuk, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk membuka matanya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Yeol"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Dan baru sempurnalah mata Baekhyun terpejam kali ini. Chanyeol masih tetap bertahan disana.

"Apa kau mengatakan nya tak sengaja juga baek ?"

* * *

 _I wish i could say this thing to you_

 _Baby i need you all the time_

 _Baby i know because you need me_

 _Without you it's never be the same_

* * *

(*flasback)

Sevit high school adalah sekolah ternama di seoul. Anak-anak dari seluruh penjuru korea berdatangan ingin bersekolah disini. Baekhyun salah satu yang beruntung, ia jauh-jauh datang dari Bucheon jarak 3 jam sekali perjalanan membuat perjuangan nya berbuah manis. Sekolah impian nya akhirnya terwujud.

"Baekhyun , akhirnya kita lulus gyaaa" luhan dari dulu memang selalu histeris seperti itu. Tak salah jika banyak anak laki-laki yang merasa Luhan juga Baekhyun jelmaan wanita bising.

"Hei hei, apa kalian akan melupakan laki-laki tampan ini?"

"Oh sehun ? Haaa siapa juga yang bakal kaget kau bisa masuk sevit" remeh Baekhyun, pasalnya diantara mereka bertiga Sehun memang yang paling pintar. Jadi untuk mendengar berita lulus nya sehun masuk tes sevit HS bukan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus merayakan nya dengan pesta meriah" ucap Luhan

"Call, ayam dan cola oke ?"

"Haishhh - good idea byun"

"Yak, augh ku pikir kau akan menentang nya"

"Hah ? Menentang nya ? Hanya manusia gila yang menolak party ayam dan cola"

"Orang gila"

Semua membeku,saling menatap satu sama lain.

"L-luhan apa kau yang mengatakan nya ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku ? Yah mana mungkin"

"Sehun ?"

"Itu juga mustahil"

Lalu siapa ? Semua nampak berpikir. Dikoridor sekolah ini bukan nya hanya ada mereka bertiga. Lalu siapa yang mengatakan hal tersebut. "Orang gila"

"Sudahlah Baek itu pasti hanya imajinasi mu saja"

"Ha kau benar han, huu imajinasi"

"Bodoh"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah sehun tajam

"Yaaaa kenapa aku lagi ?"

"Kau yang barusan mengatakan nya bukan ? Bodoh ? Yaaa-"

"Seseorang yang merayakan kelulusan dengan hura-hura party pasti hanya orang gila dan bodoh"

Entah siapa tapi dari belakang Sehun muncul seseorang berpakaian sama seperti yang mereka pakai. Hari pertama ini seluruh murid memang di wajibkan memakai seragam sevit HS.

"OI ! Urusan mu apa memang nya ?" Baekhyun melangkah maju paling depan. Seseorang yang baru saja memancing keributan itu hanya tersenyum sungging, puas.

"Waktu ku terlalu berharga untuk berbicara dengan -"

"Park Chanyeol? Kau Park Chanyeol kan ?"

"Aku tak akan terkejut maaf"

"Apa ? Cih siapa juga yang ingin membuat kejutan ! Sok pintar"

Luhan berusaha menarik mundur baekhyun, ia takut masalah ini menjadi larut.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun"

"Sudah apanya ?! Orang sombong seperti dia harus -"

"-eh kemana dia ? Aishh jinjja"

* * *

 _If you love me_

 _Come over get to know me_

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang menyentuh lantai. Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit dan berdenyut tak karuan. Teryata ia baru sadar,jika malam tadi ia tertidur dibawah lantai sedangkan sosok dengan perut sedikit buncit itu masih terlelap diatas tempat tidur nya yang empuk. Chanyeol beranjak berdiri, ia meregangkan sedikit tubuh berotot nya yang sedikit kaku akibat tidur ditempat yang tak semestinya. Namun ketika ia melihat kesamping, rasa kesal karena tidur yang tak berkualitas itu akhirnya sirna. Dengan gerakan yang lembut Chanyeol menarik ujung selimut dan menyempurnakan posisi benda itu untuk lebih menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Ia mendesah berat nyatanya ini seperti mimpi, kehidupan yang ia pikir akan berjalan normal seperti 80% penduduk dunia tersebut. Seperti, sekolah, kerja dan menikah lalu mempunyai anak tak seindah dan semudah yang ada dipikiran nya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar dan membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Seolah-olah tak ingin membangunkan yang sedang asyik dengan mimpi alam bawah sadarnya ditempat tidur.

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 9 siang. Tak biasanya Chanyeol yang dulu sangat menggilai pekerjaan nya itu masih duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memijat-mijat pelan kening nya diwaktu ketika para karyawan diperusahaan nya bahkan sudah hampir mencampai target.

Ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dekat tv itu berdering. Alis Chanyeol berkerut, ia kembali berjalan kesana untuk mengambil benda persegi itu. Tapi kemudian sosok dengan rambut berantakan tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar membuat Chanyeol kaget bukan main.

"Astaga Baek, kau ya tuhan. Hampir saja jantung ku meledak"

"Bluarrrrrgh" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mual dan ia menutup mulutnya rapat sambil masuk ke kamar mandi. Yang padahal didalam kamar pun tersedia kamar kecil itu. Chanyeol langsung bergegas menyusul Baekhyun. Ini aneh sudah masuk tri semester kedua tapi Baekhyun masih saja sering mual-mual.

"Masih mual ?"tanya Chanyeol sembari mengusap pundak Baekhyun pelan dan sedikit dengan pijatan.

"Aku pusing yeol, ini benar-benar menyiksa ku" Baekhyun terkulai lemas bagai tubuh tak diberi makan sebulan. Jalan nya sempoyongan sehingga membuat Chanyeol harus membopong Baekhyun hingga terduduk diruang tengah.

"Mau ku buatkan apa, hm ?" Tanya Chanyeol perhatian " susu coklat ? Atau strawberry?"

Baekhyun hanya tertunduk lemas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seperti isyarat menolak.

"Kau harus makan pagi Baek"

"Aku tidak mau makan yeol, ya tuhan kau tidak pernah merasakan hamil sih ! Ini semua gara-gara kamu tau!"

Chanyeol mencium bau-bau perdebatan. Dengan begitu ia mengalah dan mencoba diam seperti Baekhyun.

"Yasudah terserah, selagi aku masih ada disini kau boleh minta bantuan apapun itu. Tapi jangan harap panggilan mu akan ku angkat kalau aku sudah bekerja dikantor nanti. Aku bahkan sudah merelakan waktu jam kerja normal ku hanya untuk menemani mu. Jadi sekarang urus dirimu sendiri, aku harus pergi ke kantor" ucap Chanyeol. Tanpa mandi atau bersolek lain nya Chanyeol benar-benar pergi hanya dengan pakaian yang melekat kemarin dan genggaman handphone ditangan nya.

Baekhyun melipat tangan dan bersender disana. Rasanya ingin marah dan juga kesal seperi menyatu. Ia ingin meremas perut yang kini menjadi rumah bagi makhluk hidup yang sedang berkembang disana. Ini seperti tidak adil, ketika laki-laki itu. Sosok yang menyimpan benih didalam rahim nya berlaga seolah ia telah mengorbabkan segalanya untuk rasa tanggung jawab dan empati yang memang seharusnya manusia itu tanggung. Tapi ia lupa kalau Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengorbankan seluruh hidup nya hanya demi janin ini.

Dan andai saja jika dulu Baekhyun tak pergi memohon untuk belas kasih Chanyeol. Mungkin kini ia sudah berada di tepi jembatan sungai han dan meloncat hingga terbawa arus sungai terbesar sekorea itu hingga berakhir dengan aparat kepolisian yang menemukan jasad nya mengambang dipinggir kota.

Tapi tiga bulan silam yang lalu, laki-laki itu berkata bahwa ia siap untuk melakukan apapun untuknya. Namun kata-kata "Urus saja dirimu sendiri" seolah tembakan yang paling menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun.

...

Chanyeol sudah memasuki mobil yang terpakir di apartement. Ia baru mencheck ponselnya dan seketika kaget dengan 25 panggilan tak terjawab.

"Hallo kai ?"

"Dimana ?"

"Sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Ada apa kau menelpon ku dengan banyak sekali panggilan yang masuk ?"

"Klien incaran mu dari china menyetujui proposal perusahaan kita dia ingin berinvestasi dengan group ini yeol"

Muka kesal yang tadi mendominasi seolah sirna Chanyeol benar-benar segera bersiap untuk menggas mobilnya.

"Dan dia ingin bertemu dengan mu jam 9 sekarang"

Kaki kirinya menginjak rem, ia melihat jam arloji yang melingkar ditangan nya menunjukan pukul 09:25.

"Shit kai, what the hell !"

"Yeol, dia benar-benar sudah menunggu"

"Tell to him, i'm coming now"

"Ok, sure"

Seolah-olah ada yang menekan tombol reset pada tubuh Chanyeol, seorang Hardworking itu kini kembali hidup. Bunyi decitan ban akibat goresan bahan karet dengan aspal itu memekik telinga. Laju nya yang super cepat kentara sekali membuat Chanyeol harus memecah pagi menuju siang di jalan Seoul yang sedang ramai-ramainya dipadati pengendara roda enpat.

Emosi nya kian memuncak ketika ia mendapati traffic jam yang super padat. Bunyi klakson dikeraskan berharap waktu berhenti sebentar saja. Namun lampu lalu lintas itu akan kembali hijau dalam 15 detik kemudian. Bagi seorang enterpreneur seperti Chanyeol hitungan detik saja adalah dollar, dan jika ia membiarkan waktu itu pergi sama saja dengan membakar semua uang hasil keringatnya.

Chanyeol pasrah namun panik ia terus memantau keramaian dijalanan. Hingga sosok seorang wanita yang dengan perut buncitnya berjalan agak lambat karena beban si janin yang sedang dikandungnya,menyebrangi jalan seorang diri. Ingatan Chanyeol kembali buyar. Ia berubah memikirkan sosok yang ditinggalkan nya sendiri dalam kondisi tak baik.

"Astaga, aku lupa Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengusap keningnya. Seperti tombol power pada komputer pertanyaan. Apakah dia sudah meminum susunya ? Apa dia sudah berhenti mual-mual ?seolah muncul begitu saja.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja"

...

"Akh sakit"

Baekhyun mengaduh,ia terus memegang perutnya namun tak berani menekan kuat. Luhan yang ditelpon Baekhyun segera datang dan memberikan bantuan seadanya.

"Aish janin ini, aduh perut ku jadi sakit" dan seperti itulah Baekhyun. Ia menyumpahi kehamilan nya namun tak ingin membuat janin didalam nya terkena bahaya.

"Baek aku jadi kasihan pada anakmu bukan dirimu"

"Yak ! Aku yang mengandung kau tau apa tentang hamil. Aishh"

"Apa ?! Aku juga carrier omega tau ! Aku juga bisa hamil"

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya "Bukan kau, tapi si brengsek yang menanam benih diperutku ini"

Luhan keheranan, sebenarnya ia dianggap ada atau tidak sih disini.

"Aku ingin tiduran"

"Sini, biar ku bantu"

Dan hanya dengan berbaring rasa sakit itu bisa teratasi. Kandungan nya akan semakin membesar,mungkin ini efek dari pelebaran di area abdomen seorang carrier yang pertama kali baru merasakan kehamilan.

"Apa Chanyeol pulang kemarin ?"

"Si brengsek itu tidak berguna,dia kemarin pulang larut malam tapi dengan tangan kosong. Terus tadi pagi dengan lantang nya dia bilang 'urus saja dirimu sendiri'. Brengsek brengsek,tahu begitu untuk apa aku meminta pertanggung jawabanya"

Luhan duduk ditepian tempat tidur itu. Mengupaskan kulit jeruk untuk Baekhyun.

"Lalu ? Kau akan melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja ?"

"Yah tentu tidak"

"Rencana mu untuk menikah bagaimana ?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan nya hanya untuk pencitraan, bagaimanapun anak ini harus lahir dalam keadaan orangtua yang lengkap"

Luhan tersenyum, menggeleng kepalanya karena kebingungan.

"Baekhyun Baekhyun, lalu bagaimana nasib bayi mu nanti ? Kau akan meninggalkan nya ?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar ia mendekap sijabang bayi yang sedang tertidur didalam perutnya "K-kan ada si Brengsek itu, biarkan saja dia yang mengurusnya. Lagi pula dia kan kaya"

"Chanyeol itu si alpha penggila kerja, yang ada dipikiran seorang pengusaha seperti Chanyeol hanyalah kerjaan. Yah mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan menikah -" Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun "Tapi setelah bercerai denganmu. Lalu ia akan mencari seorang wanita yang bisa mengurus bayi. Kau pikir wanita atau carrier jaman sekarang ada yang mau menikah dengan seorang duda ?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol nanti adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menyingkirkan bayi mu ini. Dan ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan normal,Chanyeol itu pria kaya baek dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Termasuk mengurus bayimu, kalau dia enggan dia bisa mengirimkan bayi mu kepanti asuhan. Kau tidak berpikir sampai sana ?"

Baekhyun merungut,ia tiba-tiba tutup mulut dan tatapan kedua bola matanya menghilang. Mungkin ia tidak menginginkan janin ini sama hal nya seperti Chanyeol. Namun tak pernah sekalipun untuk melakukan hal sekejam itu. Seperti apa yang barusan Luhan katakan.

"Mungkinkah dia akan melakukan nya han ?"

"Aku tidak tahu,hanya prediksi ku saja. Soalnya dia ingin bertanggung jawab hari ini karena tidak ingin kau menganggu bisnis nya atau mungkin mencoreng nama baik keluarga nya. Jadi untuk menutup mulut mu itu dia bersedia menjadi kacung untuk sementara waktu"

Baekhyun kebingungan, ia melirik ke bawah perut buncit nya yang semakin membesar. Masukan dari Luhan lumayan logis. Tapi terlalu kejam untuk didengar.

"Yak ! Kau jahat sekali menakut-nakuti ku"

"Aku tidak menakut-nakuti mu aku hanya -"

"Menyebalkan. Kau sama saja seperti Chanyeol. Mood ku buruk hari ini"

"Yak ! Kalau aku sama seperti Chanyeol untuk apa aku jauh-jauh dari namchidong ke gangnam hanya untuk mengupas kulit jeruk untuk mu ?!"

"Menjadi orangtua itu bukan pekerjaan setahun duatahun baek, tapi untuk selamanya"

...

Jabatan tangan kedua orang penting itu mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari beberapa orang yang hadir dalam meeting tersebut. Senyum senang pemimpin Loey Corp itupun mengundang banyak tanggapan positif. Target yang dicapai perusahaan ini diluar ekspektasi, dalam 5 tahun Chanyeol baru saja bekerja sudah ada 15 investor besar yang menanam saham diperusahaan nya.

Kai sang sekertaris juga sahabatnya semenjak kuliah di amerika itu saling berangkulan. Tak ada kata canggung diantara mereka.

"Kai-ah, berkat mu aku tidak kehilangan target perusahaan tahun ini"

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu mungkin aku boleh pulang agak siang kan ?"

"Eyy, kenapa terburu-buru. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam berdua ? Aku yang traktir"

Kai tersenyum "kau lupa yah ? Aku ini sudah punya istri, dia sudah memasakan ku makan malam dirumah"

Seperti terjatuh diketinggian tertinggi, ia melupakan fakta lain dari hidupnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah, kai baru saja akan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kai-ah"

"Hm ,apa ?"

"Boleh aku ikut kerumah mu tidak ?"

"Wah tumben, kalau begitu ikutlah. Biar ku kenalkan dengan masakan terenak buatan istri ku"

Next...


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST REMINDER**

 **Ff ini length nya gak nentu yah readers, kalo pendek itu biasanya aku ngetik di HP terus kalo panjaaaaang banget itu berarti aku ngetik di LAPTOP. Aku begitu karena pengen nyampe target ceritaku di ffn ini bisa tamat semua. Jadi bisa ninggalin dunia ini dengan tenang deh, aku gak mau punya utang. So, terimakasih yah untuk kalian semua.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chanbaek Is Real**


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan senantiasa masih berdiam diri di apartement Baekhyun. Memanjakan si carrier yang sedang hamil dan manja nya minta ampun.

"Luhan-ah, kaki ku pegal"

"Ah yak ! Apa harus aku juga yang melakukan nya hah ?"

Baekhyun menciut sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Kenapa marah sih,yasudah kalau tidak mau. Aish"

"Bukan begitu,maksud nya -"

"Aku tau aku tau, _suruh Chanyeol saja yang melakukannya_ \- kamu mau bilang begitukan ?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menendang guling "Kalau bukan karena aku sedang hamil, sudah ku tonjok muka si brengsek itu"

"Cih, ngomong dibesarin coba praktekin aku jamin seratus persen kamu yang kalah"

"APA ?! KALAH ?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur sambil berhadapan dengan Luhan "Kau tidak ingat yah, aku pernah meninjunya didepan orang banyak gara-gara dia mengejek ku"

Terdiam seperkian detik, Luhan melipat sepasang bibirnya lalu keluarlah tawa keras hingga menggetarkan gedung apartement.

"APA ?! coba ulangi bwahahahaha Baek -" mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri Luhan tak menyangka lelucon ini akan sampai membuat perut nya sakit "Kau memang meninju nya didepan umum, tapi besok nya kau bahkan rela jadi kacung hanya untuk meminta maaf"

Kuping Baekhyun memerah, ia sudah tak tahan lagi dirinya merasa direndahkan. Apalagi sampai itu jadi kenyataan.

"Aku begitu karena ingin memberi dia kesempatan, kau tau itu namanya lelaki jantan"

"Jantan ? YAK ! mana ada lelaki jantan hamil 4 bulan sekarang ? Hahahhaahahahahha"

Baekhyun kembali memerah, bahkan sekarang sampai ke wajah. Andai saja Luhan itu bukan sahabatnya, sudah habislah dia di cekek si macan tutul ini.

Tok tok

Pintu kamar diketuk, merasakan ada kehadiran sosok lain. Mata mereka saling melirik ke arah pintu. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut dibelah dua dan stelan jas biru tua. Sosok yang elegan untuk suasana malam.

"Luhan-ssi, kau sampai lupa pulang huh"

"O, sehun-a bukan kah kau akan pergi ke jeju sore tadi ?" Pria yang dipanggil oleh Luhan itu Sehun. Menghampiri ke arah mereka dan ikut turut serta dalam sebuah perkumpulan gibah itu.

"Ck, istri macam apa yang senang suami nya pergi. Aku mana mungkin bisa pergi kalau bukan kau yang menyiapkan nya" Nyaris menyatu alis tajam itu, Luhan mengerti bahwa suami nya itu memang sedang membutuhkan nya sekarang.

Namun ia ragu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil sendirian pun sangat sulit. Luhan menarik jas Sehun sebentar.

"Sehun-a, tak bisakah kau minta bantuan pelayan dirumah saja ? Aku khawatir baekhyun -"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Luhan kau pulanglah Sehun itu butuh bantuan mu" Baekhyun berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seseorang yang manja kini perlahan berubah jadi dewasa.

Sehun menatap nyaris tak tega, ia pun mengusap kening nya.

"Baekhyun-a, sebenarnya kemana Chanyeol ? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang kantor, apa dia tidak pulang ?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah hampir jam 8 malam.

"Memang nya siapa aku untuk Chanyeol, sudah ingat dia pernah bikin anak dengan ku saja syukur. Apalagi meminta ia untuk bisa pulang setiap hari"

Mendengar celotehan itu membuat Sehun ditambah geram. Awalnya Baekhyun bilang semua ini akan berjalan lancar. Namun terlihat dari kenyataan, Sehun tak bisa memprediksi kehidupan kedepan nya Baekhyun akan jadi seperti apa.

Jujur sebenarnya Sehun ataupun Luhan yang sudah menjadi sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil. Tak terima dirinya mendapat musibah seperti ini, apalagi Baekhyun belum genap 22 tahun. Dirinya terlalu muda bagi seorang carrier untuk bisa melahirkan seorang bayi.

Dalam segi medis pun, kehamilan carrier adalah yang paling bahaya. Oleh sebab itu Sehun tak terlalu berniat untuk membuahi rahim istrinya dalam waktu dekat. Mengingat sebuah perjuangan untuk melahirkan seorang manusia dari dalam perut adalah taruhan nya nyawa.

"Aku akan menelpon Chanyeol untuk pulang"

"Jangan Sehun, nanti dia berpikir aku yang membutuhkan nya"

"Kau memang akan membutuhkan nya"

"Tidak bukan aku yang membutuhkan nya -" Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya "Tapi janin ini, anak Chanyeol yang membutuhkan nya bukan aku" ngotot Baekhyun. Suasana seperti dicekik, Baekhyun merasa sesak didalam dada menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Baekhyun-a" Luhan yang tadi baru saja akan beranjak pergi menghampiri Baekhyun kembali. Menggenggam tangan si carrier sahabatnya.

"Kita akan melewati ini semua bersama-sama 'kay ?"

Baekhyun terdiam, pandangan nya hanya menatap ke depan.

"Bisakah kalian berdua pulang ? Aku dan baekhyun ingin beristirahat" suara lain menggema disatu ruangan itu. Sesosok yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sedari tadi.

"Oh yah chanyeol, kami mengganggu. Maaf" ujar Luhan sarkasme. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu menghampiri Chanyeol pelan "Lupa yah untuk bilang terimakasih, setelah semua yang sudah kau lakukan bahkan tak sebanding dengan ku. Apa yang ingin kau sombongkan hah ?"

Sehun bersiap, menahan gejolak sang istri yang sudah memuncak.

"Kalian memang tidak ada perubahan nya dari dulu. Yah kecuali untuk suami mu Sehun, dia sepertinya sadar bahwa selama ini dia di kelilingi oleh orang-orang bodoh macam kalian berdua. Carrier yang hanya bisa berpikir pendek"

"APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak, ia masih meringis karena perutnya yang sakit. Tapi semua rasa itu hampir hilang dengan gejolak emosi yang malah berbalik dominan. Tak rela jika sahabat nya dihina seperti itu, Baekhyun rasa ia ingin memutilasi manusia bernama Chanyeol itu detik ini juga.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa ? Berpikir pendek ! Kau menyetubuhi ku brengsek apa itu yang dimaksud jenius ?!"

Bah tamparan yang perih Chanyeol tersadar. Bola mata nya berkedut. Namun Chanyeol tetap diam seperti es. Tak berkespresi dengan wajah cemas sekalipun sampai tak mengerti bagaimana untuk menggambarkan perasaan pria itu. Sangat meragukan dia adalah manusia normal.

"Baekhyun kau harus minum vitamin sekarang, dan kalian pasangan suami istri pulanglah jalanan di seoul sudah tak macet lagi. Dan terimakasih" chanyeol berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju dapur kecil.

Luhan menganga, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

...

Seusai Luhan dan Sehun pergi keadaan di apartement kecil itu sungguh sepi. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak ada yang ingin berbicara satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya duduk di sofa ruang TV. 5 menit yang lalu Baekhyun kembali mual. Ia masih tak bisa memejamkan matanya jika perutnya dirasa tak nyaman. Kepalanya menyender ke punggung sofa dengan sangat lemas. Berusaha memejamkan mata sampai rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Makan ini" kata Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah apel yang sepertinya baru saja di oven. Ia sengaja membuat obat herbal ini atas teori dari istri asisten nya yang memberi tahu, bahwa ketika mual orang hamil harus memakan apel panggang ini.

Baekhyun hanya melirik lalu ia enggan untuk bergerak memakan makanan nya.

"Kau akan seperti ini terus ?" Chanyeol kewalahan untuk menghadapi Baekhyun, yang kadang setiap perubaha tempramental nya sering naik turun. Ia berkacak pinggang, demi tuhan ini lebih susah dibanding mencari investor besar sampai keliling dunia.

"Ayolah Baekhyun" rajuk Chanyeol namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, mungkin bagi nya mudah memperbudak karyawan di kantornya yang jumlah nya bahkan lebih dari seratus. Namun apa daya hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang membuat nya kewalahan.

"Ini obat untuk rasa mual mu itu"

"Aku tidak enak makan, rasanya lidah ku pahit semua"

"Hanya satu kali suapan"

"Tidak, jangan memaksa aku tidak meminta mu untuk membuatkan nya. Kau yang bikin kau saja yang makan"

"Tapi yang hamil itu kamu Baek bukan aku" chanyeol berusaha tetap tenang, meskipun ia ingin berteriak dengan manusia menyebalkan yang satu ini. Perlahan ia duduk disamping Baekhyun. Bersiap dengan memberikan nya satu suapan pertama.

"A , cepat buka mulutmu"

Baekhyun mengkerutkan kening nya keheranan, ia malah menjauhkan tempat duduk nya.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kau harus tetap makan"

"Hei kenapa kau ini sangat pemaksa, sudah ku bilang bukan ?! kau yang bikin kau saja yang makan"

Chanyeol mengusap kening nya, punggung nya terasa berat. Bekerja selama 12 jam perhari itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu jika kau ingin memakan ini"

"Yak ! Aku bukan anak kecil"

"Aku serius Baek, apa yang kau minta akan aku kabulkan" chanyeol menatap si carrier itu serius. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah roll film lama seolah mengingatkan nya pada sesuatu.

 _ **"...Chanyeol itu pria kaya baek dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Termasuk mengurus bayimu, kalau dia enggan dia bisa mengirimkan bayi mu kepanti asuhan. Kau tidak berpikir sampai sana ?"**_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat seolah mempertanyakan kesungguhan nya dengan ucapan nya tadi.

"Baik, aku akan memakan apel ini"

"Bagus"

"Tapi aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaan ku"

"Aku tau, apa permintaan mu memang nya ?"

"Jadi ayah untuk bayi ini"

Dahi Chanyeol melebar, atmosfer sekitar berubah seperti dingin.

"Itu keinginanmu ?" Chanyeol meyakinkan ai carrier itu sekali lagi.

"Kau harus jadi ayah untuk bayi ini, dan seperti yang kau tau. Seorang ayah tidak akan membuang anak nya. Kau harus memegang janji mu itu" Baekhyun kemudian tanpa ragu memakan apel panggang yang sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka buah-buahan sama sekali.

Chanyeol tak berkutik,ia hanya menatap manusia itu yang lahap sekali memakan apel panggang buatan nya.

" _Kau memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu baek"_

...

(Flashback)

Kegaduhan di kantin sekolah itu akibat perseteruan antara dua orang yang saling adu mulut. Baekhyun tak pernah membiarkan dirinya kalah oleh siapapun. Dan siswa lelaki yang baru saja mendapatkan tinjuan dari kepalan tangan nya itu berdiri dihadapan nya dengan wajah memerah penuh dengan amarah.

"Kau yang membuang baju olahraga ku kan ?"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG INGIN MENYENTUH BARANG PUNYA MU ITU"

"Lalu, kenapa ada kunci loker ku ini padamu hah ?!"

"Aku mana tau"

"Wah benar-benar, kau sialan yang tidak tahu malu sudah bersalah masih tetap membela diri"

"Apa kau bilang?" Chanyeol melempar botol minuman nya keras ke lantai menandakan kini emosinya bukan main-main. "Kau jangan pernah muncul dihadapan ku lagi, aku benar-benar ingin menghabisi mu sekarang juga. Sebaiknya jangan pernah berani untuk berhadapan dengan ku lagi jika kau masih ingin hidup" ucap Chanyeol seperti ancaman. Membelah kerumunan dan meninggaljan keramaian dengan jejak kemisteriusan. Baekhyun masih mengepalkan tangan, dirinya juga marah yang teramat hebat tapi entah kenapa rasanya tatapan anak jangkung itu sungguh menyeramkan.

Gossip beredar, nama baik Chanyeol mulai ternodai akibat rumor yang jauh dari fakta itu. Siswi perempuan menyebutnya cabul, sudah cukup ia dipandangan kriminal seperti itu. Manusia mana yang ingin di hina. Chanyeol segèra pergi ke kelas Baekhyun dan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kesalahpahaman yang satu diantara lain nya belum ada yang mengerti.

"Bersihkan nama ku sekarang juga"

"Dengan apa ? Lalu yang dikantin kemaren itu apa kau masih kurang puas?" Baekhyun semakin ngotot sementara Chanyeol sudah pusing tak karuan.

"Demi tuhan bukan aku pelakunya"

"Tolong jelaskan,kenapa kunci loker ku ada padamu?"

"Mana ku tahu !"

Mencium bau nya perseteruan banyak anak-anak yang sudah bersiap dengan tontonan kedua. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar sedang tidak dalam masalah yang buruk. Tak ada yang mau mengalah satu diantara lain nya.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, kalau kau memang merasa tidak bersalah seharusnya kau santai saja tak usah ikut bringas. Merasa tidak enak karena memang kau pelakunya"

"Apa ?!" Chanyeol menendang meja Baekhyun dengan keras. Yang dia ajak bicara nampak ikut terkejut namun kembali dengan mudah bersikap seperti biasa. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh mu"

"Terserah, dasar cabul. Homo"

"Kau yang gila, brengsek"

"Hiyahh kau marah juga, ck kalau saja kau mau bertekuk lutut sambil meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan mu aku pasti tidak akan menyalahkan mu"

"Kau pikir itu ide bagus?"

"Bagus? Itu brilian Chanyeol. Anak kelas A tau apa soal itu. Kau memang manusia bertinggi hati dan juga egois. Bisa nya hanya belajar belajar belajar saja"

"Kau -" Chanyeol menghirup nafas panjang lalu mendesah pelan "lihat saja nanti. Aku yang akan menjamin kau yang akan bertekuk lutut sambil mencium kaki ku untuk meminta maaf"

"Cih, silahkan saja siapa takut"

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol pergi dengan kekesalan yang lebih ditambah lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun berwajah senang karena menganggap nya dirinya kembali menang. Tapi daripada itu Sehun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton pertengkaran itu masih berpikir panjang. Dan sepulang sekolah jam 7 malam setelah kerja kelompok di rumah Jongdae ketiga sahabat itu tak lekas pulang. Sehun berdiri didepan Luhan dan Baekhyun seolah ia berakting seperti preman garang yang sedang menghadang anak-anak sekolah.

"Apa hun ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau kita jajan teokbboki dulu ?"

Luhan menjentrikan jarinya "ide bagus"

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir lama,apakah tawaran seperti itu saja sulit untuk nya?

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kau tau kalau ibu tiri - maksudku ibu ku itu selalu mengunci pintu rumah jika sudah lewat jam 9"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Dan membiarkan Baekhyun pulang kerumah duluan. Kendala seperti ini bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Ayah Baekhyun sudah menikah dengan istri baru nya disaat Baekhyun baru saja duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3. Dan saat sang ayah bertugas di luar kota ibu tiri nya lah yang mengatur semua termasuk rumah dan kehidupan Baekhyun. Sang ayah menikahi wanita yang sudah memiliki anak 1 berumur 10 tahun.

Kasih sayang yang pernah Baekhyun terima setelah kehadiran wanita itu tak lagi sama. Sejak ia memiliki adik bungsu yang baru, sudah tak ada lagi yang menganggapnya lucu atau gemas seperti anak anjing. Melainkan si bungsu baru itulah yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih.

Apalagi ketika sang ayah sudah melupakan hari ulang tahun nya, Baekhyun menyadari sudah tak ada yang sama seperti dulu lagi. Dan hanya tekad dirilah yang membuat Baekhyun betahan hingga sekarang. Ia tak ingin istri kedua sang ayah itu menguasai segalanya. Meskipun Baekhyun tau sang ibu sudah berada diatas sana dan memperhatikan nya dari jauh. Hanya saja rasanya masih sangat kesepian.

"Baekhyun" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari arah berlawanan. Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan disebuah gang sempit melirik ke belakang. Ada 3 anak laki-laki berjalan paling depan dan gerombolan lain nya seperti pengikut setia mengarahkan sebuah cahaya dari lampu senter ke wajah nya.

Membuat matanya tak bisa melihat jelas hingga tiba-tiba anak lain membekap mulutnya begitu saja. Membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menghirup bau aneh dan kesadaran nya hilang sepenuhnya.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian suara bisik seperti derungan motor membuat kepalanya sakit dan kedua bola matanya perlahan terbuka sendiri. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjap baekhyun berusaha tetap sadar meskipun didalam kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

"Baekhyun-ah bangun" tangan orang asing menepuk pipinya agak keras. Baekhyun kemudian tersadar dan menatap sepenuhnya. Melirik kanan kiri dengan tempat yang dirasanya sangat asing.

"Aku dimana?"

"Welcome to your new house"

"Apa ?"

"Kau benar-benar, itu bahasa inggris kau tidak mengerti?"

"Maksudku, ini tempat apa ? Kenapa aku berada disini?"

Semua orang tertawa seperti mendengar pertanyaan serius dari Baekhyun adalah lelucon yang sangat lucu. Padahal anak itu masih terlalu polos dan bahkan tak mengerti apa yang akan kakak kelas nya lakukan sekarang.

"Berkatmu, akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendam ku yang sudah sangat lama ingin ku lakukan sebelumnya"

"Maksudnya ?"

"Duh adik kelas ku yang polos, kau tau Chanyeol yang kau benci dan ku benci juga itu akhirnya dipermalukan satu sekolah. Dan aku sangat bangga akan hal itu" laki-laki yang berdiri didepan Baekhyun itu berkacak pinggang sambil mengisap rokok ganja nya "kau akan menerima hadiah nya hari ini"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Hei sialan, apa kau tidak ingat hah ? Kau menuduh Chanyeol yang mencuri baju olahraga mu itu"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia perlahan kini mulai mengerti. Dan bertanya-tanya,mungkinkah ia bersalah ?

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini ?"

Kepala Baekhyun dipukul oleh tangan keras dengan begitu kasar

"Hei sopanlah sedikit, aku ini kakak kelas mu tau"

"M-maaf" ia menelan saliva nya susah "kak senior"

"Nah begitu dong, ah kalau perlu kau panggil saja aku daddy untuk malam ini"

Baekhyun mengkerutkan kening nya, apa ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Kakak kelas nya itu hanya tersenyum bringas. Seperti harimau yang sedang terhura melihat mangsanya didalam kandang. Ruangan itu sangat gelap, ditambah Baekhyun baru menyadari jika kedua tangan nya diborgol oleh sesuatu yang teramat sangat keras.

"Hei kalian semua keluarlah,aku akan bersenang-senang dengan si mungil ini. Malam ini"

" apa ? HEI HEI HENTIKAN YAK LEPASKAN AKU!"

Baekhyun kembali ditampar lagi,senior itu membuang puntung rokok nya ke lantai. Terdengar bunyi pintu sudah dikunci. Baekhyun merasa pasrah dan tak tau harus bagaimana lagi selain yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak kencang.

"Bisa diam tidak !"

"Hentikan, aku ingin pulang"

"Kau boleh pulang setelah ini ok"

"HENTIKAN!"

"Aish" senior itu meninju tepat diperut Baekhyun. Yang dirasanya adalah seperti semua isi perut akan keluar dari dalam lambung nya. Baekhyun linglung, ia benar-benar lemas. Bahkan ketika senior itu sedang merobek baju seragam nya tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Ia menangis, menduga-duga dan berharap hari ini tak pernah terjadi dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, laki-laki tapi tubuh mu semulus ini. Kau tau andai saja kau perempuan mungkin sudah dihari pertana kau masuk sekolah aku sudah memperkosa mu"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, kata-kata menjijikan yang tak ingin ia dengar. Namun apa daya ketika kedua tangan nya saja di ikat dengan kuat.

"Baekhyun lihat sini, ayolah manis"

Bruk

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan bagian engsel besi nya yang rusak. Dan sepertinya yang membuka pintu nampak penuh dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Pupil mata Baekhyun membesar, sosok jangkung sedang berdiri disana tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Whoa, chanyeol akhirnya kau datang-" tanpa basa-basi dengan tenaga yang kuat Chanyeol memukul manusia itu tepat diwajahnya hingga terkapar dilantai.

"Ku bilang hentikan Kris"

"Cih" laki-laki yang dipanggil kris itu berdiri secara perlahan, mengusap darah disudut bibirnya seperti selai strawberry. "Sial, pukulan mu lumayan juga"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah baekhyun, dan kemudian menutup mata nya kembali.

"Kau masih belum berubah ?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi jika hidangan ku seperti anak polos ini" Kris menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hentikan"

"Kau pikir kau siapa, cih sudah kau pulang saja sana belajar yang baik ok. Kalau kau masih mau wajah tampan mu ini tak dipukul oleh bisbol besi oleh anak-anak buah ku"

Kris menepuk jas Chanyeol seolah-olah mereka akrab satu sama lain.

Namun yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah menghampiri Baekhyun lalu berusaha mencari cara untuk membuka borgol besi itu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Kris menendang Chanyeol hingga membentur tembok. Dilanjutkan nya lagi dengan beberapa serangan , ia pun mengirim sinyal untuk memanggil anak-anak buahnya. 1 lawan 10 sangat tidak sebanding dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa selamat. Baekhyun tak tinggal diam, dia berusaha berdiri dan menghindari perkelahian hebat itu. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan kunci yang terjatuh tidak sengaja dari saku nya kris.

Dan yang melihat itu benar-benar tak ingin merasa kehilangan. Kunci itu direbut kembali oleh pemilik nya. Baekhyun lebih merasa ketakutan. Namun ketika kris akan menyeretnya lagi dengan sigap Chanyeol menghalau lalu melindungi dirinya dibelakang punggung.

"Sialan"

Layangan tinju mungkin akan segera hinggap diwajah Chanyeol. Namun ia dengan gerakan cepatnya sudah bersiap sedang menghubungi aparar kepolisian.

"Halo,selamat malam. Kantor polisi area distrik seoul. Ada yang bisa saya bantu"

Kris terlihat menggumam kata sial lagi. Ia memilih mundur dan menyuruh anak-anak buah nya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum seseorang menghubungi polisi untuk menangkap mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Baekhyun masih bersembunyi ketakutan dibelakang punggung Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun langsung berbalik untuk melihat keadaan nya.

"Kau sudah aman"

"T-terimakasih"

Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan, tangan nya bergetar hebat dan matanya peluh basah dengan air mata.

"Bilang nya nanti saja, aku akan mengantarkan mu sampai rumah"

"Sekarang jam berapa ?"

"Setengah sebelas"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam,ia lagi-lagi menelan salivanya.

"Antar aku ke sekolah lagi"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Hanya antarkan aku saja kesana. Aku tak perlu pulang kerumah"

"Kau pikir aku siapa bisa kau suruh-suruh. Sudahlah ikut aku saja"

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang menariknya.

"Apa lagi ?"

"Aku ingin kau merahasiakan kejadian ini dari siapapun"

"Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Ini sangat memalukan memang nya kau tak sadar hah ?"

Chanyeol tertawa sarkasme,lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun lagi "Sekarang kau tahu bukan, siapa pelakunya yang mencuri baju olahraga mu"

Baekhyun menahan raut wajah malu "Baiklah aku mengaku aku bersalah"

"Yasudah katakan itu nanti disekolah"

"Chanyeol"

"Apalagi ?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku disini ?"

Next...


End file.
